Chuck vs the Cookies
by Arathorn73
Summary: Christmas has passed and Chuck is catching up on his online activities, when Sarah discovers him looking at questionable pictures. The day looks up as she offers to bake with him that afternoon. Pure Chuck/Sarah. Low-end M rating for adult situations.
1. Hatching an Idea

_As always, common sense. I own no part of Chuck nor NBC nor am I related in any close way to any of the fine people involved with the show. I'm just a fan with too many ideas in his head._

_This is rated T and eventually I expect it will push up against the boundaries on the M side of the fence if I continue it. Don't read if you think that might offend you._

* * *

Chuck was glad the crush of the holidays was passed – all the returns were in and the final installs were done. He finally had a chance to just sit at the Nerd Herd desk and relax. Morgan was off that day, too, so he had nothing to distract him. He caught up on all the online comics that he'd been missing – Stick Adventures, Ctl-Alt-Delete, Girl Genius, PvP, and Penny Arcade. He was just reading through Gabe and Tycho's comments, when Gabe's annual dickerdoodle (cookies baked in the shape of a penis) contest caught his eye.

He saw the NSFW warning, but it didn't really deter him. Even with Dirty Uncle Morgan gone, the amount of questionable material downloaded at the Buy More was immense. Cookies and frosting wouldn't even register on the radar. Still, he felt a quick titillating surge at his bravado. Glancing around, he saw no one paying attention to him, so he started looking through the top 97 entries in the gallery.

Chuck had looked at a number of pictures and was engrossed in the odd pictures. He was looking at a picture of a guy with a cookie held near his groin, while a brunette knelt in a position as if she were going to eat the cookie, or, well, lick the penis-shaped cookie. It wasn't necessarily one of the more provocative of the pictures, but it had a weird combination of innocence and sexuality. A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well, isn't that interesting!"

The window was minimized in a flash, a sure sign of Chuck's feelings of guilt. He turned sheepishly, seeing a twinkling grin matched by a grin in deep blue eyes beneath blonde hair. A wince escaped to wrinkle his forehead. "I … They're just cookies. And frosting. I mean, it's not what it looks like."

The grin grew into a full-fledged smile at his reaction. "I know. But I still think it looks interesting." She licked her full lips slowly, sensuously, even closing her eyes. Chuck's whole body tightened in response. "And delicious."

"Yeah, well… It's …" Chuck was nervous – he didn't know how to get out of the situation that he'd gotten into. Sarah seemed to be enjoying it, but she wasn't above playing jokes on him or pulling his leg. Something felt different this time, though.

"It's hilarious. And a bit sexy." She leaned forward to breathe in his ear. "I'd simply love to cook that up with you."

Chuck's blush reached the tips of his ears, the heat radiating out so that Sarah could feel it. "Wha … I mean, really? I think that would be fantastic. My shift ends at 2:00."

"I can get off at 2:00, too. I'd get off earlier, but I want us to get off together." Her choice of terms was not lost on Chuck, who could not believe the change coming over his girlfriend. But he wasn't going to argue with it.

"Oh…OK. Ellie and Devon have the late shift, so they won't be home until well after midnight, so we can use their place, I'm sure. We'll just need to clean up our mess when we're done."

Mischief danced in her eyes. "How big of a mess were you expecting us to make together? Or would the mess" her eyes glanced downwards briefly, to his lap, "be made all by yourself?"

"Well…" He swallowed, trying to find his voice. "I guess that depends on which pictures you were looking at."

"All of them. I've been here quite a while. But we can't actually post our pictures anywhere. I do still have a cover to maintain, you know."

"You mean it? Take pictures? I have a digital camera we can use, and then we wouldn't even have to develop anything at a photo studio."

"Of course I mean it. And we can be even more … interesting than the pictures I've seen. Especially since it's just for the two of us."

Chuck's body was running out of reactions. His eyebrows were already lost in his hair. His jaw was on his collarbone and his mouth felt as if he'd been in the desert for a week. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. But it didn't seem like a dream. It was real.

"Great. We should probably get supplies, though. I don't know what Ellie has in the kitchen."

"Maybe you should provide the stuff to make the cookie and I'll make sure there's plenty of creamy stuff shooting out …." Seeing Chuck's face, she finally showed a bit of sympathy and mercy. "I mean, the frosting. Well, at least to start with."

"OK." At this point, it seemed likely Chuck would have agreed to just about anything.

"Did you have a favorite from the pictures we've seen? I need to know what kind of clothes and accessories to bring."

"You … you're actually serious about this, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. I can't think of a better way to spend my afternoon."

"Me neither." Sarah leaned in and sealed their agreement with a kiss, but it wasn't just any kiss – not just a cover kiss or even like some of the real kisses they'd shared before. It was a kiss of promise – a promise that none of the conversation was a trick. It might be teasing; it wasn't a tease. It was most definitely not empty flirtation. It was a guarantee of a fantastic afternoon and evening, if Chuck would just trust her completely. He did, without hesitation.

As Sarah sashayed away, she had an extra wiggle in her hips. It wasn't unusual for eyes to follow her as she walked, but this time, every eye in the store was on her form, as she strode out of the Buy More. She was positively glowing. This had the added bonus of keeping attention off Chuck, who was following her with his eyes, while his addled brain continued to try to comprehend everything she'd said and done. Her exit meant that very few, not even Casey, witnessed the blood finally leaving his face. It took longer for his blood to depart to allow him to stand, however.

_

* * *

OK, last time I tried to write a fun Charah story, I was 4000 words in with angst before I realized what I was doing. I want this whole story to be light. Drop me a review and tell me how I'm doing, please! And whether it's worth continuing._

_Merry Christmas!_


	2. Putting One in the Oven

_Still need to give a warning – this chapter is still T, I believe, but still pushing the envelope a bit. Don't read if you're offended easily by suggestions of adult situations or near-adult situations. And, of course, I still get no financial benefit from this._

* * *

Chuck wasn't quite sure how to prepare the house. He'd stopped and picked up sugar, shortening, eggs, flour, cream of tartar, and everything else that could possibly be needed to make snickerdoodles, hundreds and hundreds of snickerdoodles. And every other kind of cookie he could think of. He had already closed and locked the Morgan door and was just finished closing all the blinds when the doorbell rang.

It was Sarah, of course. She was wearing a short-sleeve button-up shirt, a skirt, and flip-flops. The shirt was buttoned only a few times – the top two buttons and the bottom buttons were undone, showing a moderate amount of cleavage and frequent hints at her belly button. The skirt looked like it had come from Anna's collection – showing an immense expanse of perfectly-sculpted leg. She had a very large and reasonably heavy duffel bag in one hand and a cloth grocery bag in the other. She was also sporting a huge grin.

Chuck smiled back at her, flashing his thousand watts. "That's a lot of equipment for a simple cookie-making party."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, but what's all the stuff?" Chuck moved aside to let her in. Sarah moved past him, waggling her eyebrows at his discourtesy, and his appearance. He was wearing a loose pair of shorts and an old ComiCon t-shirt, which was showing its age in some holes through which tiny pieces of skin almost peaked.

"Watch and learn." After kicking off her sandals, Sarah went to the kitchen and deposited the grocery bag. She moved back to the living room with the duffel bag. Reaching in, she grabbed what looked to Chuck like a miniature wireless internet router. She went over to the wall and stretched up on tiptoes to place the "router" high on the wall. Chuck's attention was not on the router, however, as he watched her shirt ride up, showing Sarah's back (and the skirt was dangerously low, too) and sides to great effect. He missed her flicking a switch and an LED turning green.

"What … what are you … what is that thing?"

"Just your basic electronic jammer. You took care of the basic observation methods into the apartment. I'm taking care of the rest." Sarah gestured at the closed blinds with an obvious show of approval.

Sarah moved across to another wall within the apartment. Turning to face Chuck, she again stretched herself to the max to blindly affix another jammer to another portion of the wall near the ceiling. Chuck completely lost the train of the conversation, as the hem of Sarah's shirt climbed, taking his blood pressure with it. The bottom of curved globes was visible, clearly showing her lack of supportive undergarment. Her breathing had never seemed as fascinating.

When her feet were again flat against the floor, Chuck tried to remember what they were talking about. He had no idea, but something still felt off. Licking his lips, he tried to get his voice back. "Is it … do you have to put them so high to get them to work?"

"No. But it's much more fun this way, isn't it?" The look she shot over her shoulder at him could have been listed as one of the great causes of global warming. Chuck felt his insides melt. She was right. It was more fun. She pulled a third jammer from her bag and moved towards Chuck's bedroom.

"So, those will protect us from Casey's equipment? Why haven't you let me use these before?"

"Because Casey will break them if he finds them. And because I've never needed them before." The third jammer was attached above Chuck's door, near where Bryce had once hidden. Chuck missed a great show, with his eyes closed, trying to understand.

"But you need them now?"

"I really do. Now let's get cooking!"

The two moved to the kitchen, where they can begin working on the afternoon's first project – making the actual dickerdoodle cookies. "Let's really heat things up," Sarah commented as she turned the oven on, starting to preheat it for baking cookies.

"Is that the way the afternoon's going to be? Endless flirtations and comments?"

"Pretty much. Don't you like innuendo?"

"In your end-o." Chuck knew it was weak and too much like 'the Todd', but he didn't know if Sarah watched _Scrubs_ or not. Besides, he couldn't resist.

"Ooohhh…setting up ideas for later. I likey. Is that a problem?"

"Ummm … no. Just trying to make sure I understand."

Sarah's eyebrows danced a little jig that nicely complemented her grin. "Good. Why don't you whip up the frosting – make it nice and creamy, while I get to work on the big dick … erdoodles?"

"Sure thing." Chuck found a recipe in the grocery bag, along with all the necessary ingredients. Somewhat surprisingly, he also found professional-looking frosting tools. Of all the things he'd pictured Sarah having, frosting syringes was not on the list anywhere. She was full of surprises, as the entire afternoon was proving.

When he looked at Sarah, she smiled. "We've got to make the creamy white lines on my face later look realistic, don't we?" In response to his weak nod, she added, "Those seemed the best way to ensure a nice even gloss."

While Chuck, in a state of bewildered delirium, was working on mixing the various sugars into frosting, Sarah worked on the cookies, making occasional comments into the silence. "Crack one egg. Yeah, I'm sure this won't be the only egg to get cracked today." Followed a few seconds later by "Cream of tartar. Hmm…wrong kind of cream, though I'm looking forward to some creamy emissions later tonight."

Chuck was finding it rather difficult, okay, impossible, to concentrate on his task. He kept glancing up at Sarah. Every time she caught him looking at her, she would pull her shoulders back and watch his eyes snap downwards. He would then try to look her in the eyes again, but it was to no avail. It was no wonder that she finished making the cookies well before any frosting was ready.

Sarah appeared to see it as nothing more than another opportunity. She calmly walked over to where Chuck was bent over his task, trying to complete the frosting – trying to show that he could do something, despite the circumstances. She came up behind him and put her arms under his, pushing herself into his back while putting her hands on his, which were trying to control the beater. "Make sure it's thick, smooth, and lush – we want the effect to be just perfect."

Chuck tried to respond in kind, pushing himself back into her, but she just ground against him, causing him to melt. With her hands on his, the two completed the final steps of preparing the frosting, with one person who could see (though not straight) and one who was under control (though not total).

With that task completed, it was time to shape the cookies. Sarah had indeed made a double, or maybe even a triple, batch. There was more than enough dough, which was a good thing as they both seemed to get a sense of satisfaction out of shaping whatever monstrosities came to mind.

Chuck's attention wavered more and more throughout the process. After every cookie, or even portion of a cookie, Sarah licked her index finger clean. But she just didn't lick it – she slid her tongue from the base of her hand to fingernail, before sliding her entire finger into her mouth and closing her eyes. She would withdraw the finger slowly and open her mouth to show her tongue swirling around her fingertip, before ending by kissing the tip. Every time. Chuck couldn't stop himself from watching every time either. At least she washed her hands between cookies.

Sarah paid special attention to one cookie, measuring it against her hand and even asking Chuck to borrow his hand, foot, and nose for comparison. Openly appraising Chuck, she tested it one last time before declaring "This one's my favorite. It will get all the best shots in the pictures."

With a couple cookie sheets ready, Sarah put them into the oven. At least, Chuck thought cookies went into the oven – it was the process that fascinated him. Sarah kept her legs locked straight and bent at the waist, far further than necessary to slide in the cookie trays. As she bent, her already too-short skirt rode higher and higher, centimeter by delicious centimeter, showing more leg, the tops of both legs, the bottom of cheeks, and then she was standing up again, and the show reversed itself. Both actions were performed so slowly as to leave no doubt that they were deliberate.

While the cookies – large, small, and in-between – were baking, the couple busied themselves cleaning the kitchen. Mixing bowls and spoons were washed and put away. Chuck was amazed at how many things went very high or low in the kitchen – he'd never noticed before. The small kitchen also meant that the two were crossing paths frequently. Sarah never passed up an opportunity to brush against him. By the end, he was looking for ways to brush against her, too.

The afternoon was still young. Sarah's surprises were only beginning for Chuck.

_

* * *

I'm still not sure what to think of this story. It's fun to write, in a way, but I'm just not sure about it. Please continue to R&R with thoughts._


	3. Squeezing and Squirting

_Alright. I've been thinking that labeling this "T" is pretty unfair. It's fundamentally "M", so I've relabeled. This chapter is not significantly better/worse than the first two, so if those didn't offend you, I doubt this one will._

* * *

The first batch of cookies was finally done and were starting to cool, though they really were still too hot to touch. As usual for the day, Sarah took the lead. "Get your camera and I'll start taking pictures. Many of the pictures are just of the cookies."

Chuck was back in a moment. "It's really easy to take pictures with this camera. It might look complicated, but I've set it all on automatic, so it's basically just a point-and-shoot right now. So what should I do while you're taking pictures?" Chuck recited the entire litany without pause, almost as if it were a single word.

Sarah laughed liltingly. "You can watch me struggle to push all the right buttons on your massive equipment … or you can get back online and start finding pictures to act out." She immediately grabbed the camera and peered through the viewfinder, shutting one eye in what looked suspiciously like the wink he remembered from her escort outfit.

As Chuck used his iPhone to surf to the Penny Arcade gallery, he heard her clearly mutter, "Mmmm…those look good enough to eat." She suddenly turned the camera, still aimed down, at Chuck. "Oh, yeah, now that DEFINITELY looks good enough to eat." Chuck's swallow was audible even over the ding of the oven announcing that another set of cookies was complete.

Licking his dry lips, Chuck stammered the question which had been on his mind for much of the day, ever since everything he thought he'd understood had been turned on its ear. "Uhhh… Sarah, some of these pictures … well, uhhh… I mean, what I want to know is … what should I pick?"

"You want to know what's off-limits, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Nothing." Sarah looked him directly in the widening eyes, to make sure he got the point. "I want to do it all. First one way" she looked pointedly at the cookies, "and then another." Her view returned full-fledged to Chuck, leaving little doubt as to the meaning.

"So…." Chuck just turned the phone blindly, displaying to Sarah whatever picture happened to be there, "you'd pose like this?"

Instead of answering with words, Sarah simply grabbed a cookie (the one she'd previously dubbed her favorite) and aimed it towards the edge of the counter. Once it was in position, she jumped up on to the counter and leaned forward, so that the cookie was aimed between her cheeks.

Mutely, Chuck reached for the camera. The exchange was a bit difficult, as he could not tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. It wasn't that provocative, necessarily, but the quick reaction and the implications were startling. Plus, even covered by a skirt, Sarah's anatomy was as breath-taking as ever. Once the fumbling hand-off was made, Chuck efficiently adjusted the camera to manual and proceeded to take a number of excellent shots, some of which even included the nominal purpose for the pose.

"OK. I think … I think I have enough of that pose." As Sarah hopped down and stretched a bit, Chuck couldn't help but wonder at his luck. Was this going to continue? Would he just show her a picture, even the rather risqué ones and she would just perform? As amazed as he was at the possibility, the implications were even more startling – was this really Sarah Walker standing in front of him? It had to be, he had memorized every micrometer of her face and it was definitely her face looking intently at him.

Her lips moved, forming words. "Everything OK?" Sarah's voice lost a bit of the lustful edge it had been carrying through the afternoon, as concern crept in.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Just can't believe my luck."

"Oh, you're gonna get even luckier, believe me!" Convinced he was OK, Sarah's voice returned to the lilting growl that it had been since she'd arrived. The sound alone was enough to send shivers down Chuck's spines, even if she were only commenting on cement seals or something. Given the topic at hand, he couldn't stop the visible shudder that wracked his lean frame. The day just kept getting better.

Sarah was looking at him, eyes gleaming. "Why don't you pick another pic for us, while I get these cookies out?" She handed the iPhone back to him and went to remove the cookies from the oven. Knowing the show that was coming, Chuck didn't so much as glance at the phone until after Sarah had straightened from her slow, straight-legged dip into the low oven.

Chuck tried to concentrate on the phone, he really did. It was just so hard. So very hard. So when the picture he'd been caught with earlier showed up in his quick scan, he just naturally grabbed at it – it was familiar, it was safe. He turned to show it to Sarah, who just smiled and gave a quick eyebrow waggle.

As she started moving towards the cooled cookies, her hair fell into her face, uncomfortably. Time slowed as she shook her head back and forth to remove the offending hair. Golden locks tumbled every which way, giving her a wild and wanton look, quite unlike any of her typical ones, which ranged from scary to happy to friendly quite easily.

So it was that Chuck didn't notice the rest of her approach or how she suddenly was kneeling in front of him, with a cookie near her lips. The white of the cookie made her lips even redder than normal, but something wasn't quite right. It was only then that Chuck realized Sarah wasn't wearing make-up. He cocked his head to size, quizzically. No wonder she looked extra beautiful.

His reverie was interrupted by Sarah's slight moan, as she slid the cookie tip past her lips. Coming back to himself, Chuck mentally snapped a few pictures before bringing the camera back into play. Unlike the picture on the Internet, which only showed the girl's lips near the cookie, Sarah licked up and down before fitting nearly the entire cookie into her mouth. The camera and Chuck's memory recorded it all.

Sarah broke through the sound of the digital camera cycling. "You know how this ends, right?"

"How what ends?"

"This pose, silly. Let me remind you." Sarah stood up and grabbed Chuck's iPhone, scrolling through pictures far more rapidly than he had. "Like this."

As Sarah handed the phone back to him, Chuck instinctively focused on the picture, a picture showing a young, not unattractive woman, with a nearly completely white face. Cookies, of all sizes, surrounded her. It was very suggestive. It was a picture he didn't think he could have ever asked Sarah to do, not even after the assurances of the day. But he didn't have to, she had just recommended it herself.

"Oh … OK. But … how will we get so many cookies…" Chuck was a bit mesmerized by the scene on the phone, holding it up to his face. As he slowly brought it down, a wonderful sight met his eyes. Sarah had somehow arranged a large number of cookies to be facing towards her, without obvious support. She was in the middle, with her eyes closed, mouth open, and tongue slightly extended.

Chuck froze. His mind simply wouldn't work. He just drank in the sight. After a moment, apparently feeling his eyes on her, Sarah stirred and looked at him. "Well, aren't you going to coat me? I need white cream all over me for this shot."

In a daze, Chuck stumbled over to the counter where the frosting lay, already prepared in syringes. He grabbed one blindly, unwilling to look away, noting Sarah's eyes tracking him in a way that somehow managed to be simultaneously bemused and seductive. Finally blinking, he managed to step back in front of her.

"How … What should it look … I don't know what to do."

"Wishing for a real-life example to draw from? We will do that. Later, though. For now, just do what feels right."

"I … uh … I thought that was for later."

Sarah laughed. "OK, just smear me however looks right."

"Yeah …OK." Chuck took the frosting syringe and put a tiny dab of frosting on Sarah's cheek.

"That's it? Am I getting my hopes up for so little output?"

"Oh, you want more, do you? I'll give you more!" Chuck took the implied challenge and started squeezing long lines of white goo all over Sarah's face. For her part, Sarah simply closed her eyes again, and opened her mouth, letting frosting coat her face as Chuck squeezed nearly every drop from the syringe, liberally coating Sarah's face and even spilling onto her shirt a bit.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. Just take the pictures." After about two pictures, Sarah swallowed and slipped her tongue out the corner of her mouth for more frosting. Leaving it on the tip of her tongue for a few moments, she swallowed again. "Mmmm…almost as good as the real thing."

On that note, the picture-taking paused again. Chuck simply couldn't look through the lens any more. He just looked at Sarah. Sarah didn't look back – her eyes were covered in frosting, but only a second passed before she knew something was wrong. "All done? Already? That was a quickie. Oh well. Now you have to lead me to the bathroom, so I can wash all this off my face."

Chuck obligingly grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. But when he tried to pull her hands to lead her to the bathroom, Sarah balked. "What's wrong?" he asked, not really noticing the smile spreading across her face.

"You can't lead me that way. You have to really guide my body, so I don't get hurt."

Finally catching a meaning without needing to be told twice, Chuck adroitly moved behind Sarah and put his hands on her sides, index and middle fingers on shirt, ring and pinky below the edge of the shirt. The feel of her skin was electric, but Chuck somehow managed to keep his mind on the topic at hand, getting Sarah to the bathroom. Something was missing. "Uh… Sarah, you need to walk to get anywhere."

"Oh, but I need to be pushed to go anywhere. What if I fall?" Sarah's voice assumed a bit of a little girl's whine, just for effect.

Chuck tried pushing her gently forward with his guiding hands, but it proved ineffective. Finally realizing Sarah's intent, he pushed his body into hers from behind, getting her moving. But she stopped the instant contact ceased, so he almost had to frog-march her to the bathroom, their bodies fused together from his nose in her hair to his toes shuffling behind her heels.

Once they reached the bathroom, Chuck released Sarah from his hold and she started washing her face. The ding of the oven overrode the sound of running water. "Hey, Chuck, after you get that, grab my bag and then pick out our next picture, OK?"

Each moment spent without Sarah was an eternity for Chuck. He grabbed the bag and hurried it to the bathroom first, before removing the not-really-burnt cookies from the oven and putting in the last batch. He then grabbed his iPhone from the living room and started thumbing through pictures again, trying to find something appropriate.

They'd already done most of the interesting tamer poses. Chuck's eyes flicked about the room, coming to rest on the tray he'd just pulled from the oven. It was a large tray and it held only one cookie. Eyes returning to the iPhone, Chuck thumbed through it rapidly, finding a picture they could imitate – anything to prolong the time with Sarah.

He was so happy about his discovery that he didn't notice Sarah's return until he felt her breath upon his neck, as she tried to look over his shoulder at the picture chosen. "Still feeling wimpy? Don't."

Chuck turned, indignation at the unrealistic challenge set before him that day, asking Sarah to behave in a way he'd never seen before, when his voice caught in his throat. Sarah was dressed in a cheerleader's uniform. But it was a uniform that no school would ever possibly allow. The "skirt", for lack of a better word, was no more than a 3-inch wide strip of red cloth, with a tiny dog in the middle of the front. The top consisted of the thinnest white material Chuck had ever imagined, in a size that might have fit a five-year-old. The pompoms were the only realistic part of the ensemble and the only way Chuck really recognized it.

The floor served as a harsh reminder to Chuck's butt that gravity still worked. The decision to sit hadn't been conscious but it was better than passing out. Sitting started removing some of the stars which still danced behind his now-closed eyes. "Wha … How … You … I … Amazing … Outfit … Find it?"

Sarah was flattered and amazed that she could still affect Chuck so profoundly. He'd seen her in a variety of outfits before, from revealing teddies to escort uniforms, so the extreme reaction shocked her. But he was obviously enjoying, as the words escaped past a smile that nearly blinded her. A million responses flitted through her head, but she chose to go with "I got it just for you. Don't you like it?"

"Love it. Surprised me." Chuck's eyes finally opened. Sarah had bent over him in concern and she was very close.

Their gazes ceased straying and crashed together with an almost physical power. Suddenly, their lips met and the kiss was all either thought of for a few moments. Sarah pulled back first. "Don't you have some more pictures to take?"

The massive cookie was still too hot to remove from the pan, so cheerleader Sarah merely opened her mouth near the tip of the pan and Chuck flashed a few pictures, half-heartedly. The counter hid much of Sarah's outfit and the whole taking photographs thing was getting a bit old, even if he did intend to remember and relive this day for the rest of his life.

"My turn to pick" Sarah said, when it became obvious Chuck wasn't going to take any more pictures. Grabbing the iPhone, she quickly selected a picture of a woman showing a large amount of cleavage, near a cookie. "But I have to change again for that pose." In an instant, she disappeared.

Chuck looked at the picture and thought of the way Sarah had been acting through the day. _What would she do to ratchet this up a notch? _Simply wearing a looser blouse to show more cleavage was the best thought he had, but he instinctively knew it would be something more.

When Sarah returned, his fears and dreams were confirmed. It wasn't to be a downblouse shot, it was full cleavage. Sarah was wearing what would be generously called a micro-bikini. The fashion in LA had been moving towards showing more and more skin, but this went way over the line. The line wasn't even visible, nor, really, was most of the bikini.

Taking her favorite cookie, Sarah carefully maneuvered it so that the tip was nestled comfortably between her breasts, with the strap holding it in place. She stood there a minute, idly running her fingers across the cookie, while Chuck gaped. Finally recovering himself, Chuck moved to get the camera and took a few more pictures before finally setting aside the camera again.

"No more pictures, OK?"

Sarah smiled. "Yeah. Time to replace cookies with the real thing!"

The oven dinged again, but no one noticed.

* * *

_One more chapter to go. R&R always appreciated._


	4. Scoring

_Heed the Mature rating, especially on this chapter. _

* * *

Chuck smiled as Sarah seemingly carelessly discarded the cookie, though it landed flat on the side table and did not slide off the end, showing Sarah's concern for it.

"I believe," Sarah said, pulling her hair back, "one of our first poses went something like this." She knelt down and pulled Chuck's shorts and boxers out and down, in one quick movement. Her tongue reached out and after one caress from base to tip, Chuck exploded. The first shot went clear over Sarah's head, but the rest landed all over her face.

Chuck 1, Sarah 0.

"And here I thought you used too much frosting earlier. Guess I was wrong!" was all Sarah had to say, but she couldn't see the expression on Chuck's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, already…" The mortification and nervousness in his voice were clear indications into his thoughts. He was clearly embarrassed at his lack of control.

Not noticing immediately, Sarah's tongue darted out and back in. "Mmmm…definitely better than frosting." Then the realization of what had been said struck her. Far from being offended or disappointed, though, Sarah only chuckled as she stood up and removed her own brief briefs. "I'm just amazed you'd made it this long. I was worried I was losing my touch. You can't tell me you're satisfied after just one." Looking down, she added, "Seriously, you can **not** tell me you're done."

Now it was Chuck's turn to smile. "OK, you got me."

"This time, though, I get to score, too". Simply lifting herself up a bit, Sarah implanted herself on him, while he was still standing, his arms under her rear helping support her weight. Her wetness made it clear that Chuck was not the only one who had been aroused for quite some time.

The apartment proved to have a few areas the right height to lend support for the activity – the top of the couch, the counter, the table. Nothing was quite perfect, though, and they moved around a fair bit, never breaking contact. It was a miracle nothing got broken, in all the stumbling around.

When the smoke cleared, it was Chuck 3, Sarah 6.

"I need a drink," Chuck gasped, finally, after he had collapsed onto the couch, inadvertently landing on Sarah as well. Extricating himself from her, he stumbled into the kitchen, where the literal smoke had not cleared. The oven was smoking.

After getting glasses of water for both himself and Sarah, Chuck pulled the blackened cookies from the oven and placed them on top of the stove, where they remained, smoking. One glass of water for each was quite insufficient, but it was all the distraction they could afford.

Once she had recovered her breath and soothed her throat a bit, Sarah commented. "I don't remember those poses with cookies."

"Well," Chuck breathed in reply, "we didn't use a camera, either."

"Touché. Still, I have another inspired pose in mind."

Chuck wracked his brain, trying to think back just an hour ago. What else had they done? What did she have in mind?

Sarah saw his confusion and took pity on him. Finally removing her top, which had been pushed aside and twisted so that it had gone from covering little to covering nothing, she jiggled a little to get his attention.

The heat of the apartment from closed windows and blinds, the heat from the oven, the heat from within themselves had both of them glistening, even in the dimming light of the apartment. One particular shine sparked Chuck's memory. The last pose?

The last pose, indeed. Space was cleared and hands pushed against fleshy mounds to form a tunnel, similar but quite unlike the earlier caverns Chuck had explored. Chuck rose to the occasion, gamely, and soon the count was 4-7.

Looking down at the beautiful blonde beneath him, Chuck was struck by something. "I don't think I've ever given you a necklace before."

Finally, Sarah was the one puzzled. Taking her hand, Chuck led her to the bathroom mirror, which showed what appeared to be pearls scattered around her neck. Catching on, Sarah smiled and reached up to finger a 'pearl.' "It's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever received. Though it doesn't last long." Bringing her finger to her mouth, she licked it clean before commenting that it certainly tasted better than pearls, too.

A rumbling sound interrupted them, though, bringing Sarah's agent mode to forefront, instantly. Her gaze instantly sharpened and her focus intensified. "What was that?" Her words were almost clipped, intent. Her hand strayed to the small of her back, where no knife resided.

"Nothing more serious than a case of hunger. I assure you, I'm not in imminent danger of starving to death, my stomach's protests notwithstanding."

The alarm of a moment earlier gave way to a fit of giggles. Giggles in her present dress (well, lack thereof, more correctly) drove all thoughts of food from Chuck's mind and body. Laughing made Sarah's body react in ways that made his body react, despite the exhaustion that was starting to build.

They soon discovered that they didn't both fit well on the floor in the bathroom, but the hallway accommodated them nicely. 5-12.

Lying together on the floor, Chuck's head on Sarah's chest, the two lovers relaxed. A bit of the excitement of the day was finally starting to drain from them. With the return of blood to his brain, Chuck realized how hungry he really was. It was after 8:00 and he hadn't eaten anything since his early lunch break at the Buy More.

As he started to lift himself up, Sarah groaned, missing the contact. "Where are you going?"

"Food." Sarah's eyes widened at the thought and she quickly nodded.

The two raided the refrigerator. They were in luck. Ellie's duck the other night had proven too large for her and Devon (Chuck having been gone with Sarah on a 'date', which had involved nothing more exciting than a van, video cameras, and a terrorist organization). The left-overs were delicious, even straight from the frig. They both started eating slowly, not wanting to be uncomfortable later, with their minds on anatomy other than stomachs. The taste of food and drink (milk, for both) changed that perspective, however, albeit briefly.

A few minutes of silence followed, as both digested the food and the day. For Chuck, the food proved much easier. They had neither sat as they ate; preferring to stand in front of the refrigerator and grab whatever caught their eye.

As the feasting slowed, Sarah coyly stepped aside and grabbed a full syringe of frosting. "I know what I want for dessert." Eyes gleaming, she shot a bit of frosting onto Chuck's neck, before nibbling and licking and sucking it clean.

Chuck was quick to retaliate, grabbing the last full syringe and aiming at Sarah. His aim was true, but she was too quick and dodged the stream of near-fluid. Laughing softly, she shot back at Chuck and hit him on the chin. "You're too slow," she taunted.

"Is that the way it's going to be?" Taking the challenge, Chuck anticipated Sarah's movement and caught her just above the navel, with a second spurt.

"Oh, it is so on."

The battle raged through much of the small apartment. Sarah was the better shot and quicker, but Chuck knew the layout better and had attempted enough real-life stealth maneuvers with Morgan that he had a good appreciation for the cover (or lack thereof) scattered about. As the end of the conflict neared, both were significantly gooey. But no clear winner had emerged.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

Coming out from their cover, they finally saw how effective they had been. Dessert soon followed and the score was 6-15.

The two finally made it to Chuck's bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed, they simply held each other close for a long while. Chuck's hand strayed over Sarah's skin for some time, before it started slowing. Sarah was still wide awake, but it seemed her partner was fading. It was her turn to stroke Chuck's body. In her hand's journey, it discovered something unexpected. Chuck was most definitely not fully asleep. Sarah's eyebrows rose. She leaned close for a kiss and was not disappointed.

Long minutes passed in gentle rocking. All the intensity of the evening was nearly gone, but the passion had not faded – time had only fanned its flames into a very bright conflagration. Sarah was basically just shuddering with wave after wave of pleasure when Chuck finally emptied himself for the final time, before collapsing on top of Sarah and closing his eyes.

Final score, Chuck 7, Sarah 20-some.

_

* * *

I didn't think I was going to write this chapter. I had another chapter planned for this spot, but I just couldn't omit the details of the payoff chapter. The next chapter (more of an epilog) will be up soon, once I get it updated._


	5. Mission Accomplished

_Sometimes the author writes the story and sometimes the story just takes the author along for a ride. This was originally going to be chapter 4. I really like this chapter, but I just couldn't publish this without describing the evening in more detail - it felt unfair. That said, I'm really happy with this chapter, even though it's a rather sharp turn from sultry to sweet (mostly).  
_

* * *

Sarah lay on her side next to the sleeping, nearly-unconscious form of Chuck, gently stroking his hair and cheek, watching his bare chest rise and fall with his rhythmic breathing. She was tired, stiff, sore, and unsure if she could ever wash the stickiness off of her – from her hair, her chest, her face, and her thighs. She had every reason to be unhappy or feel used, but she didn't.

She didn't, because it had been worth it. It had all been worth it. Chuck would probably never know how long and hard she'd worked to make today's mission a success. The keystroke logger she'd installed. The custom spyware which sent all Internet sites he visited to her. The countless hours slogging through hardcore nerd sites trying to understand him and his fantasies. The questions about whether she'd ever have the guts to do everything necessary in trying to make a perfect day for him. The thrill at finally finding the opening she needed, to move between hardcore nerd and just plain hardcore, fulfilling two of his fantasies at the same time. The nervous excitement waiting for him to get to the Penny Arcade site and the worry that she'd miss her opportunity when he did.

Personal missions were dangerous, she knew. Only very rarely did the best agents give themselves a mission. But this mission – to give Chuck the best day of his life – was not one she could refuse. Even though he had never asked for it (or much of anything), she knew she had to give it to him. So she had thrown herself into the private, internal mission, both preparation and execution, with her typical abandon.

It had all paid off. She had surprised herself a few times in Nerdville, chuckling at some inside joke that would have caused her to fight to not roll her eyes before. It had added a whole new level of challenge to her cover life, too, rolling her eyes at jokes that she used to not understand but now did. Her lack of understanding and disdain had become expected and she wanted to surprise and to overwhelm him with everything in one day. All or nothing had been her way for longer than she could remember and she wasn't going to change that for him, even though she would change nearly anything else (and had already changed more than she truly realized).

Today had held a number of surprises for both of them, she thought wryly, as she luxuriated in the pleasurable physical sensations which were only now draining out of her limbs and core. His shock had probably been the larger, she decided, as she remembered some of the times his eyes had bugged out through the day. She checked now to make sure they were still safely encased by his head – they were, though they were now darting around under his closed eyelids. She had a pretty good idea what might be filling his dreams – the same thing that had been filling hers since she'd started planning this whole escapade – since she'd caved in to the inevitability of accepting her own mission - the demands of her heart.

She had been surprised at how long the evening's activities had lasted. While many (too many, she thought ruefully) men had graced her past, many of them virile, none of those past encounters held a candle to her new, future, and forever man. Long after the cookies had been abandoned, the two lovers had invented, played, and pleased. She marveled at the miraculous seven times Chuck had forcefully shown his appreciation for the day, in sensational and copious ways. It was no wonder he was now impossible to wake.

But the surprise of seven had paled in comparison to a larger revelation. Planning the mission, Sarah had planned to make everything in the day be all about Chuck, making him happy and showing him in no uncertain terms exactly what all she would do for him. Even with her jammer precautions, it might be the only real time they got to spend together, so she wanted the day to implant itself into his memory. She felt like she had succeeded in making his day, but that wasn't the surprise. No, the shocker was how much fun she had had throughout the entire day. The flirting, the joking, the laughing, the orgasms, the pleasure – none of it had been acting. While the day may have been planned for Chuck, it had been appreciated by both. She had honestly fully and deeply enjoyed every moment of the day, to the point where she could imagine making a yearly ritual of the excitement and teasing of the day, especially with the ultimate climaxes.

Even cleaning the entire apartment after Chuck had essentially passed out hadn't diminished the glow of the day. She wasn't sure exactly when Ellie and Awesome would return, but she wanted to minimize some of the evidence of the day. In particular, she had taken down the jammers and stowed them safely back in her duffle bag, near the unused teddy and other outfits she'd brought. Her favorite cookie was wrapped and securely stored in her bag, too. She had also spent nearly an hour cleaning frosting (and other substances) off of furniture and the floor, before deciding it was good enough. The final batch of blackened cookies had unceremoniously gone into the garbage. The odor, even masked by burnt cookie, would leave little doubt as to the day's activities, but at least the amount of permanent damage had been minimized.

The camera had proven a bigger obstacle. She had wrestled with the decision about leaving digital evidence behind, even in Chuck's hands. He was welcome to look and reminisce all he liked, but she didn't want any of those photos getting into Casey's hands. Or Morgan's. Casey was enough of a spy to go searching for them. And Morgan just didn't seem to think Chuck ever needed privacy, about anything. In the end, she'd unhappily swapped out the memory card, with a mental promise to provide Chuck hard copies of all the pictures.

Now, though, all her work was done and she was able to just relax and watch Chuck sleep. Part of her desperately wanted to shower, but she wasn't able to force herself to leave just yet. Besides, if he did happen to awake, she wanted to be right there, wearing how little she still was, to remind him that the day had been real. At least until midnight, she'd promised herself, she would be there to do whatever he wanted. After midnight, she reasoned, the mission would be officially over. While she wouldn't turn into a pumpkin, she would allow herself to clean up and settle in for some sleep. Tomorrow.

For now, though, she allowed herself to simply be Sarah Walker, still an agent, but one who had just experienced the best day off that she could remember – maybe the best day of her entire life. A day which was almost over, a fact cemented by the clock flipping to 11:58. She knew she could just leave – shower, get on clothes that were comfortable, which actually covered her, and which weren't dry and crusty in spots. Chuck would not wake for anything less than a fire alarm directly in his ears. But she was still finishing her mission, now, and she never let a mission go uncompleted. That mission, for the rest of tonight, was to be with Chuck.

As her mental countdown to midnight approached, Sarah leaned over to kiss Chuck once more, on the cheek. She whispered softly, "Merry Christmas. I hope you liked unwrapping your gift. I love you."

As the clock flipped to midnight, Sarah snuggled under the sheet, and shut her suddenly-heavy eyes. Mission complete.

_

* * *

_

Review, please. Did you like the turn the story took? Does it make Sarah less out-of-character? Or just make it weird(er)?

I think this is the last chapter, but there might be one more epilogue-y type chapter, if it comes together.


End file.
